This grant was awarded for the purpose of establishing and the continuing support of essential core facilities within the Laboratory of Human Reproduction and Reproductive Biology located at the Harvard Medical School, Boston, Massachusetts. These core facilities presently consist of the following: 1. Experimental Design, Statistics and Computing 2. Electron Microscopy 3. Manuscript Preparation and Copying Service 4. Central Glass Washing 5. Animal Facility and Primate Colony 6. Histology Laboratory 7. Seminar Program 8. Graphic and Photographic Facility 9. Machine Shop 10. Hypothalamalic Peptide Laboratory 11. Central Laboratory Administration. The facilities support the research efforts of the professional and technical staff of this laboratory which is a center where investigators representing a wide range of scientific disciplines and techniques working in close collaboration on problems of reproductive biology, conduct their research.